Tu
by aninita-chan
Summary: Elizabeth va en busca de la fuente de la juventud con Jack hasta ahí todo normal hasta que empieza a sentir cosas por el. Es mi primer fic de piratas del caribe el segundo que he hecho por favor leer y dejar comentarios buenos o malos para poder mejorar
1. Chapter 1

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE

Hacia 8 meses que Will se había convertido en el capitán del Holandés Errante y Elizabeth se desesperaba todavía mas cada día solo una cosa se le pasaba por la mente

"En lo que me queda de vida solo veré a Will cuatro veces "

Y con ese pensamiento como una flor Elizabeth se iba mustiando poco a poco y solo una solución se le había ocurrido para poder mantener mas tiempo con el y esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba como estaba.

¡Maldita impulsividad! Quien le mandaba viajar con Jack Sparrow en busca de la fuente de la juventud, como había permitido que sus emociones y sus sentimientos llegasen a ese nivel todo había pasado tan rápido, unas sonrisas, unas miradas, silencio y ahora una confusión que ocupaba su cabeza y su corazón.

¿Qué le pasaba? se había casado con Will, en salud y en la enfermedad, pero nadie había hablado de la distancia, una que no podían acortar una distancia que nunca remitiría y congelaría su corazón hasta el fin

Sabia que Will también sufría la distancia al igual que ella pero aun así no dejaba de soñar por las noches escenas, historias donde Jack la alejaba de todo ese sufrimiento para llevarla a una vida que aunque incierta seguro seria emocionante, besos en la cubierta del navío que ahora gobernaban a la luz de una luna llena enorme que solo brillaba para ellos.

No era una niña ilusa sabia que los cuentos de hadas eran imposibles y que ningún príncipe la iba a salvar en un corcel blanco tras luchar con una malvada bruja para salvarla de lo alto de una torre, ya hacia varios años que no creía en eso, sabia que nunca se cumpliría y mucho menos en su caso ella no era una princesa inútil incapaz de defenderse y Jack Sparrow no se parecía a un príncipe azul ni en el blanco de los ojos.

En esos momentos se encontraba en su camarote del barco mirando por la ventana, las olas que el barco dejaba atrás dándole vueltas una vez más al momento en el que se había percatado de sus sentimientos

-Deja de darle vueltas a eso Elizabeth – Había dejado de reprenderse mentalmente para hacerlo en voz alta con la esperanza de que de esta forma obtendría mas fuerza pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano

-¿Ahora hablas sola?- Se mofó Jack de medio lado

-¿Qué haces aquí Jack?- Preguntó Elizabeth sin siquiera volverse, no podía, no tenia la suficiente fuerza

-Yo también me alegro de verte amor

Escuchó como Jack dejaba algo sobre la mesa de su camarote y volvía a salir por la puerta

Solo una vez que el famoso capitán de la Perla Negra ya se encontraba fuera del camarote pudo suspirar.

Puede que el barco que habían conseguido para ir en la búsqueda de la fuente fuese uno de los mas grandes existentes además de uno de los más rápidos comparable incluso con la Perla Negra pero desde hacía apenas una semana lo encontraba tan pequeño como una jaula para pájaros procuraba encerrarse en su camarote pues Jack se pasaba todo el día y parte de la noche en cubierta

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niñita estúpida que no quiere aceptar sus problemas huyendo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle a Jack que estaba enamorada de el? ¿Y después que? Jack no era de los que se quedaba con una sola mujer, cada noche que pasaban en tierra una o dos mujeres pasaban por su cama ¿Y que pasaba con Will? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Lo siento pero me he enamorado de Jack porque tú me dejaste sola?

Había sido criada ente flores, vestidos bonitos, caprichos, no era la típica niña rica egoísta y malcriada o por lo menos no todo el tiempo.

No quería hacerle daño a Will, tantas veces la había salvado, tantas veces la había abrazado, tantas veces la había besado…

Prefirió dejar la cabeza en blanco, lo necesitaba, llevaba una semana pensando en lo mismo y nunca hallaba respuestas, cada noche se pasaba como mínimo dos horas mirando el techo hasta que conseguía dormir si tenia suerte.

Se dio la vuelta mirando lo que Jack había dejado sobre la mesa, una cajita negra de la que ya conocía su contenido, la famosa brújula que no señala al norte

"¿Jack sospecha algo?"

Se preguntó con terror, Jack siempre sabia bastante más de lo que decía

Se acercó a la mesa cogió la brújula y la abrió. La flecha pintada rápidamente señaló en una dirección que se perdía de vista por las paredes.

Elizabeth cerró un momento los ojos con fuerza para retener las lagrimas que empujaban por salir, se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo que ya varias noches había sido testigo de sus dudas y llantos, de lagrimas silenciosas como la que ahora recorría su mejilla derramadas por un amor imposible, por un hombre que nunca seria para ella, por Jack.

Se preparó ya consciente de que esa noche no podría pegar ojo, que solo lloraría en silencio, una noche más

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo del fic espero que os haya gustado**

**No se si pueda actualizar muy pronto tengo otro fic a medias, un Dramione (Harry Potter) y para esto de escribir soy medio vaga por eso por adelantado mil disculpas**

**Dejar comentarios con lo que se os ocurra que debo mejorar o con vuestras opiniones por favor**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Seis días, Elizabeth Swan llevaba seis días encerrada en su cuarto apenas si salía cinco minutos al día o mas bien dicho a la noche ya entrada la madrugada cuando todo el mundo dormía o eso pensaba ella. Le pedía a un marinero que le llevase algo de comer y cenar cuando tenia hambre y no se escuchaba salir ningún sonido de su camarote.

Puede que ella lo hubiese matado pero en una situación semejante el haría lo mismo le gustase o no reconocerlo. Se estaba empezando a preocupar y aunque sabía lo que a la chica le atormentaba algo dia y noche no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que prestarle la brujula, para de alguna manera ayudarla.

Debía cuidarla eso le había prometido a Will una vez, mantenerla sana y salva y aunque la chica no tenia ningun problema fisico, que el supiese, los problemas psicologicos solian aumentar en soledad y todavía era peor estando en la mar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era noche cerrada, apenas unos pocos marineros estaban despiertos, manteniendo el barco en la ruta adecuada cuando una chica de cabellos castaños salió a la cubierta del barco. Ninguno de los marineros se fijó en ella, sabian quien era y que solo de noche salia a que le diese un poco el aire, sin duda a todos le parecia extraña pues antes se pasaba el día fuera, corrian rumores entre los marineros de que era victima de una enfermedad por lo que apenas salia.

Elizabeth era consciente de los rumores y no podian importarle menos lo que pensasen pues para ella los nuevos sentimientos que albergaba eran justamente eso, una enfermedad.

Apenas dormia por la culpa en cuanto cerraba los ojos oia los latidos del corazón de Will que mantenia a salvo y resguardado, lo amaba jamas lo negaria era un echo pero esa distancia y el tiempo que no se verian ¡Por Dios aun quedaban mas de nueve años para poder verle y su corazon le traicionaba al ver a Jack! Y lo peor es que el no había hecho nada nuevo su comportamiento seguia siendo el mismo era ella la que había cambiado.

Sentia el viento helado en la cara mientras trataba de abrigarse un poco más con la roida manta sin conseguir resultado alguno, se quedo abstraída mirando las olas en la oscuridad de la noche, solo cuando un plato con unos pocos alimentos y una cantimplora con agua se posaron en reposabrazos frente a ella salió de su ensoñación

"Ese olor…"

No le hacía falta girarse para saber quien le había traido los alimentos. Se quedaron en silencio, raro en el mientras ella con los finos modales que habia aprendido en su infancia iba comiendo los alimentos. No lo soportaba, no soportaba más estar en esas condiciones, teniendolo al lado mientras su olor la embriagaba y le hacia perder el juicio de una forma sutil y apenas perceptible.

Dio el último bocado y bebió un poco de agua, recogió las cosas y sin mediar palabra se fue a la bodega para dejar el plato y los cubiertos

-¿Desde cuando huyes?

-Desde que lo que me está ocurriendo es lo más aterrador que me ha sucedido nunca- Es cierto ella no huia al menos no de luchas pero esto no podia y eso le dolia si al menos Will estuviese con ella seria más facil, no se sentiría como una cualquiera que al menor signo de soledad va a refugiarse a los brazos de otro hombre, ella nunca había sido así y no lo era ahora, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse a si misma.

Sintió como una gota de agua recorria su mejilla, no logró identifiacar que eran sus propias lagrimas hasta que recordó que esa noche apenas había alguna nube en el cielo.

Jack la miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión pero cientos de pensamientos recorrían su mente, incluso uno bastante aterrador sobre querer cuidarla y no permitir que volviese a soltar una lagrima. Debia ser algo sumamente preocupante si ella lloraba, no recordaba haberla visto en ese estado antes.

Ni siquiera noto cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella ni cuando puso sus manos sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia el, nio el momento en el que sus labios tocaron los de ella,

solo sintió como ella le devolvia el beso, sus delicadas manos en su nuca atrallendolo, sus lenguas luchando apasionadamente, y sintio algo que jamás había sentido, se sintio en casa, como si ese fuese el lugar que siempre estuvo buscando, el lugar al que pertenecia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no le pertenecía, ella era de Will pero como buen pirata la robaria, despues de todo pronto se cansaría, ¿cuantas veces se había sentido atraido por una mujer? Y unos días despues se daba cuenta que era simple lujuria.

Su unico y verdadero amor era el mar, pero eso no impidió seguir besandola como si intentase sacarle el alma por la boca

* * *

**Perdon se que me he tardado muchisimo, merezco ir a la horca pero he estado hasta arriba de trabajo, el ordenador se me murio y luego no sabía como continuar la historia.**

**El tercer capitulo ya lo tengo empezado y lo colgaré muy pronto**

**un besazo**


End file.
